Bambi (Film)
Bambi is a 1942 Disney film based on the book Bambi: A Life in the Woods by Felix Salten. It is the fifth film released by Walt Disney Animation Studios and was released on August 13, 1942. In 2006, it received a midquel in the form of Bambi II. Synopsis In the great forest, a fawn named Bambi is born. He learns about the joys and the heartaches of life all while growing into a strong young stag. As an adult, he finds love, but his romance and his life is threatened by Man's visit to the forest and the following forest fire. Plot The movie begins with a long camera shot through the forest at dawn, and all the animals waking up. Suddenly, a blue bird spreads the news about something. Thumper (a young rabbit) wakes up an old owl named "Friend Owl", who asks what has happened. Thumper and his sisters tell him that the new prince is born. Friend Owl flies off to the area where the young prince is born, along with many other animals. Upon reaching the area, the animals come across the mother doe and her newborn fawn lying by her side. The animals congratulate her. She then urges her new fawn to wake up and see everybody. He wakes up and takes a good, long look at all the animals surrounding him. At first, he is frightened by Friend Owl, who gives a friendly hoot but then manages to make a smile. He then attempts to get up, but due to him being very young, he can hardly keep his balance. Thumper comments that he is sort of unstable, to which his mother scolds him. The young prince then falls backward back into his resting spot, causing some laughter and delight among the creatures. The fawn then lies back into his resting area and gives a big yawn. Friend Owl says to the creatures that it may be time for them to leave. They all leave, except for Thumper, who asks the fawn's mother what his name will be. She replies that she will name him "Bambi." Thumper, liking the name, says goodbye to her and runs off to join his family. Happy with the name, Bambi's mother snuggles up with her sleeping fawn. The camera then pulls up from the small bush to reveal Bambi's father, the Great Prince of the Forest, looking down at them from a nearby cliff ledge. A few days later, Bambi and his mother are taking a walk through the forest. Bambi falls behind a little bit, getting distracted by some greeting animal neighbors. When trying to catch up to his mother, he gets stuck on a tall, thick blade of grass and slips. Upon seeing him fall, Thumper and his family run over to the young prince, asking his mother if he is alright. She replies that he is doing fine. Bambi then gets back up onto his feet and is able to continue walking, with Thumper and his sisters journeying along side of him. They soon come across several birds eating some berries. Thumper then teaches Bambi how to say "bird", who does not get it right the first time, but with some encouragement from his sisters, he is able to say it, shouting out on the top of his lungs "Bird!" Happy with his success, Thumper and his sisters run off to tell Bambi's mother and their mother what the young prince's first word was, while Bambi runs off chasing a butterfly (thinking it to be a bird). Thumper tells him that it is not a bird, but a butterfly. The butterfly flies off, leaving Bambi into thinking that the huge yellow flower in front of him was the butterfly he saw. Thumper tells him that it is a flower. Bambi tries smelling the flowers of the small field but comes face to face with a young skunk. Bambi calls him a flower, which leaves Thumper rolling over his backside with laughter. The skunk, however, says that he's fine with being called a flower, which makes the baby fawn very happy. The day grows late and it is time for Thumper to return home, leaving Bambi back with his mother. Off in the distance, a rainstorm is gathering and coming closer. He is then awakened by the noise of some nearby raindrops, which then forms a small brook flowing right past his resting area. Soon, the whole forest is alive with raindrops dropping about. The creatures living in the forest run for shelter from the falling water. Suddenly, the violent part of the storm comes when lightning flashes about in bright flash of light and produces many loud noises, leaving Bambi frightened. Soon, the storm departs and the sunrise off in the distance is slowly seen. Bambi, now asleep next to his mother's side, snuggles up with his mother as the last drops of the storm fall into the nearby overflowing brook. The next scene opens up a few weeks later when Bambi is now capable of speaking. His mother is going to take him to the meadow. The young fawn, who has never been to the meadow before, is eager to go, but his mother stops and tells him that the meadow is also a dangerous place. She tells him to stay behind the thicket while she looks around to see if the place is safe. After a long moment of silence, the wide field appears to be safe. Bambi then runs out and tries to catch up with his mother, who runs off at a fast pace, playing with him. After a while, Bambi walks off and almost steps on a frog. He follows the frog over to a small pool of water, which the frog jumps in. Bambi, however, is left out on the shore, staring at his never before seen reflection. Suddenly, another reflection appears to his side. He looks up at the unknown source which turns out to be another fawn, a female fawn. Feeling frightened of the young fawn's presence, Bambi runs back up to his mother for protection. The young fawn's name turns out to be Faline. Bambi's mother encourages Bambi to say hello to her. Having no choice, he greets her. Faline suddenly breaks out in giggles and starts acting hyperactive. Gradually, the two of them start playing a small game of tag. Suddenly, from out of the surrounding forest, a huge herd of bucks appears from out of nowhere. Faline runs away in fear while Bambi remains, filled with excitement while watching the bucks bound across the field. He even tries running alongside them but ends up almost getting trampled. Suddenly, they all stop. Wondering why Bambi walks over. The reason appears in front of him. It is no other than the Great Prince, Bambi's father (though Bambi does not know it yet). After a brief look at his son, the Great Prince walks off, leaving Bambi behind. Bambi then asks his mother why everyone stood still when the mysterious stag walked by. His mother tells him that he is respected by all. Thus explaining the reason why he is called "The Great Prince of the Forest". The next part follows the Great Prince during his walk through the forest. Suddenly, the silence of the forest is broken when a flock of crows flies past, yelling and spreading out an alarm of certain danger. The Great Prince senses this danger and runs back towards the meadow. Once there, he warns the herd. Sensing the danger as well, the herd and all the other creatures begin to run towards the forest. Soon, the whole meadow is full of retreating frightened animals, running for their lives. Faline and Thumper unite with their mothers and manage to escape, but Bambi gets left behind, searching for his mother. His mother is also looking for him as well. Suddenly, the meadow is completely empty. Though everything is still, something dangerous and deadly is still approaching. Sensing the danger, but to still frightened, Bambi is left out in the open, still searching for his mother. Suddenly, the Great Prince appears from behind him and escorts him and his mother to safety of the forest. Off in the distance, a loud gunshot is heard. A few minutes later, Bambi's mother exits the entrance of their den and looks around. Seeing no danger, she tells Bambi that everything is alright. Bambi asks her what had happened, and why everyone ran. After a moment of silence, his mother replies "Man... was in the forest." During the winter, an adolescent Bambi discovers snow. While Bambi looks around the snow, he sees Thumper sliding on the ice. He teaches Bambi how to slide on ice. After that, they meet Flower, who is trying to hibernate. After a harsh winter, Bambi and his mother go to the meadow and discover a patch of grass, heralding the arrival of spring. As they eat, his mother senses a hunter and orders Bambi to flee. As Bambi runs, many gunshots are heard. When Bambi arrives at the thicket, he discovers that his mother is not with him. He wanders off in the forest calling for her. The Great Prince appears in front of him and says "your mother can't be with you anymore," revealing to Bambi that his mother is dead, then leads him away as he reveals to him that he's his father. Years later, a young adult Bambi is reunited with Thumper and Flower as the animals around them begin pairing up with mates. Though they resolve not to be "twitterpated" which Friend Owl taught them like the other animals in love, Thumper and Flower each leave with newly found mates. Bambi is disgusted until he runs into Faline and they become a couple. As they happily dance and flirt through the woods, a slightly older buck, Ronno, appears and tries to force Faline to go with him. Bambi and Ronno then begin to have a duel, both of them competing for Faline. Ronno initially struggles, and Bambi pushes him off a cliff and into a river below. After that, Bambi and Faline go on a date in the woods. That night, Bambi is awoken by the smell of smoke. His father explains that Man has returned to the forest and that there are many of them now, and they must go deep into the forest. Bambi immediately searches for Faline, but she is being chased by hunting dogs. Bambi finds her in time and attacks the dogs, allowing Faline to escape. With Faline safe, Bambi runs at top speed but is shot as he leaps over a ravine. The Great Prince finds him there and urges him back to his feet. Together, they escape the forest fire (which the hunters have started) and go to a small island in a lake where the other animals, including Faline, have taken refuge. At the end of the film, Thumper and Flower, now fathers, and all the other animals, including Friend Owl, went into the thicket for a big surprise. Faline has recently given birth to twin fawns: a boy named Geno and a girl named Gurri. Bambi stands watch on a cliff, and the Great Prince silently turns and moves away from Bambi's place, as he allows him to take his place. And the New Great Prince looks on proudly watching his newborn children, just as his father did to him at his own birth. Appearances *Bambi (voiced by Bobby Stewart, Donnie Dunagan, Hardie Albright, and John Sutherland) *Thumper (voiced by Peter Behn, Tim Davis, and Sam Edwards) *Bambi's mother (voiced by Paula Winslowe) *Flower (voiced by Tim Davis, Stan Alexander, and Sterling Holloway) *Friend Owl (voiced by Will Wright) *Faline (voiced by Cammie King and Ann Gillis) *The Great Prince of the Forest (voiced by Fred Shields) *Man *Mrs. Hare (voiced by Margaret Lee) *Ena (voiced by Mary Lansing) *Mrs. Possum (voiced by Mary Lansing) *Possums *Mr. Mole (voiced by Otis Harlan) *Pheasant (voiced by Paula Winslowe) *Bullfrog (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Hunting Dogs (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Thumper's mate (voiced by Thelma Boardman) *Mrs. Quail (voiced by Thelma Boardman) *Tree Squirrel (voiced by Stuart Erwin) *Birds (voiced by Marion Darlington) *Ronno *Bluebelle *Geno *Gurri *Thumper's sisters *Thumper's Daughters *Bambi Songs *''Love is a Song'' *''Little April Shower'' *''Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song'' *''Looking For Romance'' *''Raindrops'' (deleted) Gallery Category:Disney Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Stories Category:Walt Disney stories Category:Bambi stories Category:Faline stories Category:The Great Prince of the Forest stories Category:Bambi's mother stories Category:Thumper stories Category:Flower stories Category:Ronno stories Category:Friend Owl stories Category:David Hand stories Category:James Algar stories Category:Bill Roberts stories Category:Norman Wright stories Category:Sam Armstrong stories Category:Paul Satterfield stories Category:Graham Heid stories Category:Perce Pearce stories Category:Larry Morey stories Category:George Stallings stories Category:Melvin Shaw stories Category:Carl Fallberg stories Category:Chuck Couch stories Category:Ralph Wright stories Category:Thomas H. Codrick stories Category:Robert C. Cormack stories Category:Al Zinnen stories Category:McLarsen Stewart stories Category:Lloyd Harting stories Category:David Hilberman stories Category:John Hubley stories Category:Dick Kelsey stories Category:Merle T. Cox stories Category:Tyrus Wong stories Category:W. Richard Anthony stories Category:Art Riley stories Category:Stan Spohn stories Category:Robert McIntosh stories Category:Ray Huffine stories Category:Travis Johnson stories Category:Ed Levitt stories Category:Joe Stahley stories Category:Franklin Thomas stories Category:Milt Kahl stories Category:Eric Larson stories Category:Ollie Johnston stories Category:Fraser Davis stories Category:Preston Blair stories Category:Bill Justice stories Category:John Bradbury stories Category:Don Lusk stories Category:Bernard Garbutt stories Category:Retta Scott stories Category:Joshua Meador stories Category:Ken Hultgren stories Category:Phil Duncan stories Category:Kenneth O'Brien stories Category:George Rowley stories Category:Louis Schmitt stories Category:Art Palmer stories Category:Art Elliott stories Category:Frank Churchill stories Category:Edward Plumb stories Category:Alexander Steinert stories Category:Charles Wolcott stories Category:Paul J. Smith stories Category:Charles Henderson stories